The present invention relates to an accessory for a step ladder and more particularly relates to a tray assembly which is detachably securable to the top cap of a step ladder to receive and temporarily store items such as tools, parts, paint containers and the like.
When working from a step ladder, it is convenient for the worker to have tools, paint cans and other items required for a task readily accessible in a location where they can be conveniently stored and retrieved allowing the worker free use of both hands when working. In recognition of this need, there are various types of accessories available in the prior art which are integrally attached or are securable to a ladder for receiving tools and other items. The most common device of this type is the conventional foldable tray or platform attached to the front support legs of a ladder and which tray may then be pivoted to an out-the-way position when not in use or when the ladder is stored. Other ladder trays or articles holders attachable to a ladder can be found in the prior art and the following are representative:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,435 shows a tray with a clip and wire frame support for secure mounting on the top of a step ladder. The tray is shaped to hold tools and has small pockets for containment of small items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,753 shows a paint can holder with a collar which suspends a paint can to facilitate painting directly from the can. The device is attached or supported from the top of a step ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,961 shows a mounting bracket which carries a pivot which, in turn, supports a holder such as a collapsible bag. The device is not specifically for use with a ladder and may be attached to a window sill or ledge to assist in such tasks as washing windows. When not in use, the holder may be rotated so that it may be positioned out of the way.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,740 shows a movable shelf for a step ladder. The shelf has a pair of brackets which, for example, may engage the edge and underside of either a step or the top of a ladder. Stop members in the form of pins may be engaged to prevent the shelf from sliding when in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,096 shows a paint receptacle for use with roller-type applicators having a tray which is supported by a foot which engages the top of the step ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,063 shows a step ladder work bench which is hingedly attached to a step ladder, allowing it to be raised and hooked in place for use and lowered against the step ladder rails for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,433 shows an improved accessory tray securable to the top cap of the step ladder for the temporary storage of tools, parts, and the like. The accessory tray includes a support which is securable to the top cap step ladder by various clamping arrangements which may include bolts, springs or tie downs. The tray is attached to the support and in the deployed position extends horizontally forward from the front steps of the ladder. In a folded or stored position, the tray is overlying in registry with the top cap of the ladder.
The foregoing represents various types of shelves and support trays for tools, paint cans and which are adaptable for use with step ladders.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved step ladder accessory tray which is easy and convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder-mounted convenience tray for receiving tools, articles and even paint cans, which tray may be folded to an out-of-the-way position overlying the top cap of the step ladder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article-receiving tray attachable to a step ladder which provides the user a convenient receptacle for tools, paints and other articles which the user may require for a task and which tray allows the free use of both hands when performing tasks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder tray which has a universal mounting so that it may be accommodated on most conventional step ladders.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ladder tray that can be fabricated from plastic and which has a design that lends itself to injection molding technology.
Another object is to provide a ladder tray which when open is designed to provide a stable supporting surface.
Briefly, the present invention provides a ladder tray assembly which has a base which is securable to the top cap of a step ladder and a tray is hinged to the base. The base is secured to the ladder cap by attachments, which may include springs or clamps. The forward edge of the base extends along the forward edge of the ladder cap and carries a hinge section. The tray has complimentary hinge sections and a hinge pin extends through the hinge sections of the base and tray when they are in registry so the tray may pivot between a stored and deployed position. When the tray is in the deployed or use-position, the tray extends generally horizontally forwardly from the front legs of the step ladder. A flange at opposite sides of the tray abuts an edge of the base or tray section to stabilize the tray in the horizontal position and to transfer the weight load to the base and ladder top cap.
The tray assembly is dimensioned to accommodate work articles such as screws, nails and may include recesses or compartments for these articles as well as for containers such as paint cans of various sizes. The tray will also accommodate elongate items such as pipes and fluorescent light tubes. When not in use, the tray may be folded to a stored position in which the bottom of the tray overlies the base in a nested position so that the tray is out-of-the-way and does not interfere with storage and use of the ladder.